Utopia
by HaileyBird
Summary: Merlin, Arthur, and gang are invited to visit a kingdom thought to be myth, Utopia. Here magic runs free and Queen Maelona wishes for peace with the rest of Albion. However, when Maelona wishes to honor Emerys during their stay and Merlin has a taste of life in a free-magic world, things start to change. Will he stay? How do his friends react? Reveal. I don't own Merlin. BBC does.
1. Chapter 1: An Invitation

_I do not own Merlin...BBC does. Utopia was my idea, but everything else...yeah no. First fanfic! Hope you like it!_

From her tower, Queen Maelona could the vast expanse of her wondrous kingdom from the rolling, emerald hills that lead to the north to the salty sea that kissed the southern horizon. This had been the view her mother enjoyed when Maelona had been a little girl. She used to sneak up to the highest room of the Queen's Tower, the tallest tower in the palace, that served as the main office of the ruler. From there, stained glass windows dotted the stone wall to look out in every direction so Her Majesty could watch over the kingdom of Utopia with her own eyes. It was her mother's favorite room.

It had been many years, however, since her mother, Queen Rowena, had occupied the Tower and lead Utopia into a time of peace with King Briec by her side. Now it was Maelona's turn and it had not been easy thus far.

She had been fifteen when she lost her mother to the cruel hand of King Uther Pendragon of Camelot. After years of serving as a refuge for those suffering from his plaguing purge, Uther had finally learned of their existence to the south and sought to destroy the peaceful kingdom and its magical rulers.

However, Maelona could feel that times were beginning to change since then. According to her informants, Uther's reign had recently come to an end and his son, Arthur, had come to power. He had even married a servant girl. To top it all off, the great and powerful Emrys stood by his side. Hidden in the shadows and protecting the Once and Future King and Queen. The time of Albion was fast approaching. Maelona smiled at this thought as she stared out towards the borders of her kingdom that met those of Albion.

Behind her, a knock came from the door. "Enter," she called.

"You asked for me, Your Majesty," said the entering voice. She looked over her shoulder to look at one of her advisors, Thomas. He was a rather tall, lanky fellow who did not look like he could be of much help in battle, but it only hid his cunning and strategy for the battlefield and politics alike.

"Yes, Lord Thomas. I did. I believe I will need the service of one of your messengers. I have an invitation to send out."

"Of course, My Lady. May I ask where and to whom this invitation is to reach?"

Maelona's smile grew slightly in size. "I believe it's about time we invited the new King Arthur to visit our Utopia."

…

It was a peaceful time in Camelot. It had been a few months since Morgana's last attack and Agravaine's betrayal and since then, there had not been any major magical malady. The kingdom was enjoying the reign of their young king and his new queen as they feel into their roles as rulers.

Merlin in particular was happy about this new development. It had meant a few months of not having to defeat some magical foe or plotting assassin at every turn and only had to deal with a somewhat prattish Arthur who's attention was more toward's Qwen and the kingdom than yelling at his manservant/best friend/secret sorcerer protector.

What Merlin didn't know was that things were about to get interesting once again when a strange noble on a white horse entered the castle courtyard. He had heard about the man wearing the crest of an unknown kingdom, a silver rose over blue as bright as the sky. He said came bearing a message from a place called Utopia although Arthur had complained that he had never heard of such a place when he was told of the messenger seeking an audience.

A few hours after the messenger arrived in Camelot, he stood in front of the King and Queen, his blue cape billowing behind his as he entered the room. Merlin took a moment to assess the man.

He appeared young, not much older than Merlin. However, his hair appeared almost silver and his eyes were a bright emerald green unlike any Merlin had seen before. Everything about the stranger just appeared…brighter. Merlin sensed strong magic, but couldn't be quite sure.

"Greeting King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. I am Sir Harold of Utopia and bear news and welcome from Queen Maelona Oakheart herself."

"Welcome, Sir Harold," Arthur said. "I must say, I have never heard of your Kingdom before. Why would that be?"

"That is understandable, My Lord. Utopia is a wondrous, rich kingdom, but we have kept to ourselves for several years now. We are, but south of Camelot, sitting on the very coast of the sea."

"If you have kept to yourselves all of this time, then why has your Queen waited until now to invite Camelot now," Gwen asked, looking very curious about this new kingdom.

The messenger pulled a scroll of parchment from a pack around his waist. "She did not tell me her reasoning, your majesty, but entrust me with this invitation to you and all whom you wish to accompany you to Utopia for a royal visit." Arthur nodded at Merlin to take the scroll as the man continued. "I can say, your majesties, that this is surely a momentous decision for the Queen to make."

"And why is that," asked Arthur.

"Well," the knight chuckled softly. "While we are a very peaceful kingdom, Utopia has not had an official visitor for over ten years. Not since Queen Maelona's parents, Queen Rowena and King Briec, passed on."

"Hmm…., we shall consider this offer carefully then. Until we have reached our decision then, you are welcome to use one of spare guest chambers to rest. I am sure you had a long and tiring journey. My manservant, Merlin will help you settle in."

"That is very kind of you, sire. My utmost gratitude for your generosity." The strange man made a deep bow that made a everyone look athis a little strangely.

_Was this guy real or is he just another bootlicker?_ thought Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

_Glad to see that people are enjoying my first story! Keep on reviewing! I like seeing them. Once again, I do not own Merlin. That's BBC._

_..._

Once the court had been dismissed, Merlin lead Sir Harold out of the Throne Room to one of the guest chambers. It was one of the simpler guest rooms, but the knight treated it as if it were his own version of the king's chambers. As Merlin watched the knight take stock of the room, he couldn't help, but wonder about the kingdom that this man had come from.

"Sir Harold," Merlin said, attracting the messenger's attention. "You act as if this is the grandest room you've ever seen. What is this kingdom of your's like, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sir Harold looked a tad embarrassed about being caught looking so enamored by the simple room. "Oh, yes. I'm just so amazed by Camelot. I have never been outside of Utopia before so…I guess I am a little overwhelmed."

"Never? But you're a knight. Don't you have adventures beyond Utopia's borders or something?"

"No. No one ever goes beyond Utopia's borders."

_That's strange,_ Merlin thought. He expressed his thought to the knight who laughed lightly.

"I'm sure it seems that way, but it's just that…Utopia is such a peaceful place. Everyone is happy there, especially under Maelona's leadership. She believes that all of the homeless should be housed, the hungry feed, the workless employed, and the sick healed. Children dance in the streets. The harvest is always plentiful plus we have the extra food from the sea since we live on the coast. The hills are filled with wildflowers in the spring, festivals bring laughter and music to all of the villages and cities in the summer, the world turns gold in the fall, and, in the winter, the entire kingdom becomes like a wonderland. It's extraordinary."

Merlin was captivated by the knight's stories of his home kingdom. It was unlike anything he had ever heard of before. He had thought Camelot had become a peaceful kingdom through the beginning of Arthur's reign, but this was different. No homeless. No poverty. No hunger. It was unheard of.

Hours passed of Sir Harold telling Merlin tales of Utopia, although it only felt like a few minutes to the young warlock. Festivals that lasted for weeks on end with people dancing and singing in the streets. Traders from far off places bringing treasures from around the world.

"But how is all of that possible," Merlin asked at the end of one the stories?

Sir Harold let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, you'll just have to find out when we get there, Merlin. Once we set out, it should only be a weeks journey through a special mountain pass."

"How can you be so sure that Arthur will say yes?" Sir Harold didn't even bat an eyelash at Merlin not using Arthur's title. His answer came in the form of a scream that echoed through the castle.

"_Mer_lin! I need you to pack," bellowed King Arthur, causing Sir Harold to laugh at Merlin's annoyed expression.

….

Later that night, Merlin was telling Gaius all about Harold and the stories of Utopia as he excitedly packed his own bag for the journey in a week's time. Arthur had said that he, Gwen, Merlin, and the knights would be staying in the mysterious kingdom for a few weeks to hopefully make an alliance and create trade routes. Gaius and the other advisors would take care of things while they were away.

As Merlin spoke, Gaius seemed to have a distant look in his eye. Soon, Merlin noticed his guardian's lack of response and he asked what kept him so quiet.

"You said this kingdom was called…Utopia?"

"Yes, that's what Harold said it was called."

"And the seal? What did you say it was again?"

"Um…a silver rose on blue. Why do you ask Gaius?"

"It's just….I have heard of Utopia before. I thought it had been destroyed during the Purge."

Merlin sat there silently for a moment, going over what Gaius had just told him.

"Why was it destroyed," he asked?

"Because it was a place of great magic and legend. The ruling family possessed what some had that was the strongest magic in all of Albion at the time. Uther sought to start a war, but then the king and queen scarified their lives to protect the kingdom and it vanished without a trace. Everyone thought it was destroyed."

"But…according to Harold…it's still there and prosperous as ever. How is that possible?"

Gaius shook his head and sighed. "I am not sure Merlin, but I do know this. Things might be changing on this trip."


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome

_Yay! Chapter 3! I'm so glad that people are actually liking this story. Sorry that the chapters seem to be getting shorter, but that should hopefully change soon once I get more into the story. BBC owns Merlin, not me. _

_..._

_1 Week Later_

It had been less than a week since the small party had left Camelot. Harold lead them towards a outcrop of mountains and through a narrow pass that normally would have gone unnoticed if the Utopian knight had not pointed it out. The pass was marked by wild rose bushes every couple of miles to guide them. They had been traveling through the pass for about four days now.

"We are making excellent time," Sir Harold had said the morning of the fourth day. He pointed to a bush of white roses just ahead of them."Those roses mean we're getting close. We should reach the border on the Valley of croí Dóiteáin within a few hours and from there we can rest in one of the outlying villages. It'll be two more days before we reach the capitol, but at least we won't have to sleep on rock anymore."

As they made their way along the path, everyone did something different to draw there attention from the dull grew stone around them. Gwen had picked and dethroned some of the roses and was now twisting them into a flower chain. Gwaine was loudly wondering to Elyan what the taverns were like in Utopia. Leon and Percival were talking about a new sword fighting move that Harold had shown them a few days ago involving two swords. This left Arthur, Harold, and Merlin at the front of the group talking about Utopia from the sprawling orchards to the river that ran ice cold from the mountains.

Soon, a gateway appeared in front of them, a large stone arch made to look like weaving vines of roses. The group to quicken their horses' pace in anticipation of the first sight of the mysterious kingdom. However, when they finally came to the ledge that over looked the valley, they were surprised by what they saw.

"Where's are the villages," asked King Arthur?

"Or the orchards?"

"The rivers."

"The coastal palace?"

"THE TAVERNS!"

Harold laughed at their reactions, namely Gwaine's. "Oh, don't worry about that. You'll see it all once we pass the gate." With that, he trudged on ahead. The skeptical group followed behind.

As they passed under the arch, each felt a wave of warmth and serenity pass over them. They closed their eyes in the ecstasy of the feeling before opening their eyes to see the wondrous view of Utopia spread out before them.

"Welcome to Utopia," Harold announced proudly, grinning down at his beloved kingdom.

A winding cobblestone path lined with large bushes of roses stood in front of them that lead into the valley bellow and out towards the hills. Large towns and villages spotted the hills, surrounded by sprawling farms and orchards. The hills were like a green sea rolling in waves to the coast where the tall towers of a palace pierced the clear blue sky. In the distance, they could hear the sound of rushing water gushing from the mountains into rapids as the descended into the veins of water that stretched towards the coast.

"Men, I don't think we're in Camelot anymore," Elyan murmured to the other knights who all dumbly nodded in agreement.

"How is all of this possible," murmured Arthur?

"Well, since you're within our borders, I guess it's about time you knew. Her majesty did say to wait until you beyond the gate," Harold said, looking a bit apprehensive.

"Knew what?"

Before Harold could answer, though, Merlin had already figure it out as he remembered Gaius's words.

"Utopia is a place of magic."

And that's when the peace of the moment abruptly ended.

"WHAT?"

…

On the other side of the kingdom, Queen Maelona could see the small specks of the group appear on her border from her tower. She had felt them the moment they had entered thanks to the concealing charm and to say she was excited was a vast understatement.

"Looks like our guests have finally arrived."


	4. Chapter 4: Magic

_Yay, new chapter! Also, hint for the next chapter, we will finally see Queen Maelona! Until then, enjoy this glimpse at the kingdom of Utopia._

_..._

"WHAT?"

The young knight flinched slightly at the king's fury directed towards him.

"Is this some kind of assassination plot? Kidnapping," he yelled.

"Well, if you will remember sire….you came of your own freewill and if we had wanted you to be dead, I would not be telling you the truth right now."

Despite the knight's logic, Arthur continued to rant and rave about his own idiocy of falling for a sorcerer's trick. Gwen, however, was much more levelheaded than her husband.

"Are you a sorcerer, Sir Harold," she asked?

"No, I am not your majesty," he said, causing the rest of the group sigh in somewhat relief.

"I mean," he continued. "I was taught a few spells when I was younger from healing or protection, everyone is although there's no real need, but I'm absolute rubbish. The queen however, is one of the most powerful enchantresses in the world."

This caused a lump to form in the stomachs of the group and King Arthur to finally remember that he had a sword at his hip. He unsheathed the sword, jumped from his horse, and went to slash at Sir Harold when a gold shield suddenly appeared around the knight, protecting him from the blade. Arthur continued to try to pierce the shield, but it was all in vain. Nothing could penetrate it.

"What is this magic," he cried in frustration?

"The reason I waited until we were within Utopia's borders," Harold explained. "No one is allowed to attack and harm another while within the border. If they do, the shield that hides the kingdom will protect the victim, as you can see. That way, neither one is harmed."

Arthur was panting from exertion as the rest of the Camelot party took in the meaning. They could not harm Sir Harold for their betrayal, but…they also couldn't be killed for being from Camelot.

"If you wish to return to your home, I will understand," Harold said. "However, you will not be able to find Utopia again. Only those gifted with the knowledge of its location by the Queen can find it. This is the only opportunity you will have to negotiate with our kingdom."

They watched as Harold rode a little ways away to let his horse graze on some grass and allow the group of friends to discuss their options. They argued in low voices. _Magic?_ It was their worst enemy. It was evil. Yet, Utopia was showed that it could be a peaceful place too. It protected the Utopians. Utopia would be a powerful ally and trader, but would Camelot have to change to be inclusive of magic?

As the argument continued, Merlin was mentally ecstatic about this new development. A kingdom where magic roamed free to be peaceful seemed almost too good to be true, yet here it was. Maybe his friends could see the good magic can do and he could reveal himself to them.

"I think we should go and visit the Queen," Merlin stated, causing everyone to pause in their discussion.

"Really, Merlin," Arthur said. "And why is that?"

"They seem like peaceful people."

"But they're sorcerers," argued Leon.

"Yes, and so are the Druids, but we are peaceful with them. Why not the same for Utopia?"

Many were still not convinced. "Look, if we want to fight Morgana, we're going to need more than just swords. We've been lucky in the past, but now we can have an ally that knows the enemy's tricks."

Arthur, Gwen, and the knights considered Merlin's words carefully. The servant did have a very good point and, even though he wouldn't admit it, Arthur always trusted his judgement most of all.

"Fine. _Mer_lin seems to have an excellent point for once. We will meet with Queen Maelona unless anyone else was any objections," Arthur stated, looking around t his friends for any objections. Everyone had worried looks except for Merlin, but no one spoke up. Arthur wasn't really sure if this was the wisest decision either, but he did know that he trusted Merlin and if thought it was okay then…perhaps Utopia wasn't terrible.

"So, do we have an agreement," Sir Harold asked as he returned to the group once again.

Arthur nodded. "We will come with you to meet with Queen Maelona."

To say that Sir Harold was beaming with happiness was a vast understatement as they rode out down the path towards Croí Dóiteáin.

….

As the traveling party made their way down the first hill into the valley, the people of the village began to drop their work and approach. The visitors were pleasantly surprised to see the buildings of the village decorated for their arrival. Garlands of wild flowers were hanging between the buildings. The flowers planted in front of each house looked to be freshly planted. The fountain in the village square had been polished until it reflected the light of the sun.

"Welcome," cheered the villagers as the horses trotted into the village. Flowers magically rained down on their heads. The group couldn't help, but chuckle at the warm welcome they were receiving.

"I would have thought that the Utopian people would despise use for being from Camelot," laughed Gwen in surprise.

"How can we hate those we don't know? Besides, it's been a long time since anyone has come from Albion to visit," Harold laughed.

They finally stopped in the center of the village, their horses passed on to a few of the farmers to be taken to the stables of a local inn. The villagers crowded around them trying to get a glimpse of the visiting nobles. A small blur of blue but through the crowd to jump onto the back of Sir Harold.

"Harold!"

Sir Harold looked up to look into the face of a young girl with silver hair and emerald eyes just like him. "Katrina!" He spun her around causing her and the people around her to laugh. "This is my sister, Katrina. I left her to stay with our Aunt until while I was away in Camelot. If not too much of an imposition, she's to accompany us to the capital as well, " he said to the visitors. She waved excitedly over her brother's shoulder.

"You're the Once and Future King, are you not, sire," she asks Arthur?

"The…what," he responds.

Harold's laugh becomes a little nervous, placing Katrina's feet back on the ground. "Pardon my sister. She was born a seer and tends to mention things she shouldn't. Shall we head to the inn? We'll be staying the night and then be on our way. It'll be two more days before we reach the capitol," he said, quickly changing the conversation.

Arthur decided to ignore the young girl's question for the moment, but filled it away for later, following the knight and his strange sister to the Inn.

….

Arthur and Gwen were getting ready for bed later that night. For a local inn, their room was impressive with a warm fire in the hearth, thick blankets on the bed, and a stunning view of the mountains.

"Can you believe the welcome we've had here," Gwen asked, coming out from behind the dressing screen?

Arthur stood looking out towards the gate they entered from earlier that day, the path home to Camelot.

"Arthur?"

He startled out of his musing. "Yes, it was…astounding."

"I'm still surprised by how kind these people are. Here I was thinking living among magic would make these people cold-hearted especially to us, but-"

"Do you think I made a mistake in coming here, Guinevere," he asked, finally turning to wife. She paused, thinking carefully on what to say next.

"I think…that this might be a good thing for us. We have only ever seen the bad magic has done, seen it corrupt, yet we don't know much about it. Perhaps, we can learn a few things here while also gaining a powerful ally."

"Perhaps," he murmured before walking over to the bed. They both tucked in and he held Gwen close. She gives a gentle kiss.

"All will be well, Arthur," she whispered before closing her eyes and going to sleep, leaving her husband awake with his contradicting thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: Maelona

_AN: Hello all! Wow, I'm getting such an amazing response from all of you! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story. Sorry, I didn't update sooner, but I had work and I was celebrating my sister's birthday this week. However, here is a moment many of you have been waiting for. You finally get to see Queen Maelona and the capitol! No reveal yet, but I promise it is coming very soon. Also, I have decided that I'm going to do a little contest. Since I'm not a huge art on the computer girl and you now will have a lot of visual in the story, I want to see if any of you feel inspired for __fan art. Make some fan art for the story and then send it to my inbox and whichever one I like most, I will make it Utopia's cover. So, please, send your stuff! Once again, I do not own Merlin or its characters. That's BBC. I own Utopia though! _

_..._

The welcome they received in Croí Dóiteáin continued in every village that the royal visitors passed through. The Utopians were friendly and hospitable. Magicians showed off their skills, ignoring the Camelot party's discomfort, to create visuals of great wonder. There were bubbles the size of Arthur's head, flowers that turned into butterflies in mid-flight, and even golden dragon statues coming to life to announce the party's arrival. Despite his bias against magic, Arthur had to admit to himself that he was impressed.

Merlin had just been happy to see magic used so freely and with such joy. It was a sight he had never seen in Camelot and seeing it in Utopia gave him great hope.

After a week of travel, the small group were excited when they reached the peak of the final hill that looked over the capital city of Utopia. The sight was just as breathtaking as Camelot itself.

The city sat on the coast with the lower town sitting in front of the docks. The homes were all made of strong stone with roofs of different colors. They looked very well maintained unlike some in Camelot's lower towns and potted plants sat in every window. The streets were clean and colorful, filled with happy citizens shopping and greeting each other. The city continued to wind up towards the castle which was perched on a cliff that overlooked the sea. The sun-bleached towers spiraled into the clouds overhead, the tallest one sitting in the far back corner of the grounds so it could overlook every inch of the country.

Harold and Katrina, who sat on a pony next to her brother, both took deep breaths of the salty air and smiled at each other. "Good to be home, isn't it, Katrina," Harold asked her. She nodded enthusiastically with a giggle. They looked at the others behind them and laughed heartily when they saw the awestruck faces looking at the city.

They began their journey deeper into the city and past the tall hedges that surrounded the city like a wall.

"Why hedges instead of an actual wall," Leon asked, curious about the way a peaceful kingdom like Utopia protected themselves with shrubs?

"The branches are enchanted to attack all that mean harm to Utopia and it's people," Katrina answered, sounding older than here ten and two years.

"She's right," Harold confirmed. "All of the bushes that line the roads are enchanted as well. They can be vicious when necessary, but can also be a beautiful and calming when there isn't a threat, much like the kingdom itself."

The knights of Camelot looked at each other nervously, each imagining what it would be like to be attacked by a ferocious plant, and they rode past the walls.

Inside the city, citizens all stopped what they were doing to welcome back their knight and the guests that he had brought with them. Minstrels came out and began to play on vine covered balconies. People cheered and sang out greetings. There was a group of sorcerers who even shocked everyone by creating a dragon made of fire that flew over the crowd like a comet. Merlin, Harold, and Katrina laughed in pure joy of it all.

The citizens possessed physical features that those from Camelot had come to realize were unique to only Utopia. Many were like Harold and Katrina with jeweled colored hair and eyes that would be ridiculous on anyone else, but gave these people unquestionable beauty.

They pushed through the crowd and up to the castle where arches and pillars opened to many flowering gardens. In the main courtyard stood a stone water fountain with the silver statue of a woman holding a delicate rose stood. On the daises surrounding the fountain, the official welcoming party waited, the nobles wearing richly colored clothing and simple silver circlets that announced their station as royal counselors.

Standing center of the welcoming party stood the most beautiful woman any of the people of Camelot had ever seen. She wore a long white dress that hugged her curvy frame with belled sleeves and a jeweled encrusted chain that hugged her hips. She stood tall with skin that appeared lightly kissed by the sun. Raven black locks cascaded down her back in delicate curls and ended with silver tips to match the silver crown that sat on her head that mimicked the twisting branches of a tree with sapphire leaves on the ends. It was her eyes though, that captured them in a trance. They were an iridescent silver towards the pupil that faded to a sparkling blue towards the outer part of the iris. The colors of Utopia's coat of arms…her coat of arms.

"Welcome to my kingdom, King Arthur and people of Camelot. I am Queen Maelona. I am grateful that you have excepted my invitation and have had safe passage here," she said, her voice calm and melodious.

All of them remained stunned for a moment before Arthur came back to his senses and dismounted, approaching the beautiful queen. The others followed suit. "Thank you, your majesty, for your invitation. We have barely arrived and yet you and your people have already shown more hospitality than any kingdom we have visited before."

The queen and her advisors chuckled lightly at the comment. "It does my heart good to know that my people were happy in welcoming you, King Arthur Pendragon. Hostile territories, I have found, do not make for happy kingdoms. Whom, may I ask, have accompanied you here?"

"May I present, then, my wife, Queen Guinevere, my loyal knights, Sir Leon, Sir Elyan, Sir Gwaine, and Sir Percival, and my manservant, Merlin."

Queen Maelona nodded at each of the introduced party as they were announced, but when it came to Merlin, he noticed that there was more a twinkle in her eye. It looked as if she knew more. He had a feeling he already knew what.

_Greetings, Emrys, _Queen Maelona's voice laughed in Merlin's head. She knew.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she spoke aloud. "Now, may I present my court. Lord Thomas, Counselor of Strategy." She gestured to a tall, thin man on her far left. He had gold colored hair which slightly clashed with his circlet. His eyes were a dark amber that were constantly taking stock of their surroundings.

"Lady Rosalind, Counselor of Health, human, animal, and plant alike. Most of our gardens are due to her skill." The woman standing next to Thomas blushed, the color matching the rose red color of her hair which was twisted into a complex knot. Her eyes were bright green, but not jewel like as Harold's. They were more like the grass that grew on the hills.

"Master Cormic, Counselor of Trade." The last counselor on Maelona's left was an older man with dark hair that was flecked with the grey of age. His eyes, however, showed a more youthful spirit, with the bright blue color of the sea.

"Sir Bram, Counselor of Defense and War." The knights immediately took note of Sir Bram, a man around their age with sandy hair and stone colored eyes. He stood tall on the immediate right of his queen and proudly wore a cloak of the kingdom's colors. He was the one the knights could relate to the most.

"Lord Declan, counselor of Law and History. I warn you, do not try and debate with him during your stay." The oldest member of the counselor stood next to Sir Bram with long, snowy hair and milky blue eyes. A wooden cane carved into the shape of a bear kept him upright.

"And, finally, Lady Anwen, High Priestess of the Old Religion and Counselor of Magic." The group from Camelot watched the last counselor nervously with her long silver hair and amethyst eyes. She wore a simple green dress and smiled nervously back at the glaring King.

"Pleasure to meet you," Arthur said, even though he was still wondering if that was true about Lady Anwen.

"Now, I'm sure you must be tired from your journey," Queen Maelona stated, quickly taking the attention off her Counselor of Magic. "My servants unpack your things and guide you to your rooms. I have made sure to prepare rooms for all of you, including your manservant, King Arthur. You all shall be my distinguished guests as the first from Albion."

The group began to be lead away, but Queen Maelona stopped them before they could all be lead into the castle.

"If I may, King Arthur. I was wondering if I might have a word with young Merlin here. I would quite like to…get his opinion on my kingdom and yours. I believe the word of a commoner is more honest than that of a noble."

King Arthur looked at Merlin nervously. Should he trust her to not hurt his best friend, although he would not admit it? Would he trust Merlin to not embarrass him? The look in Merlin's eyes told him what would be the right choice.

"Very well, if he feels up to it," he answered. Merlin nodded.

"Come then, Merlin," she said, offering her arm. "I shall show you the south gardens. They are my favorite and so lovely this time of year." _We have much to discuss, Emrys,_ she mentally told him.

Merlin slowly walked over to the imposing queen and linked arms with her. Almost immediately, he could feel the power radiating off her, almost rivaling his own. Together they walked away from the welcoming party and Merlin's friends to the inner part of the castle.

Why did Merlin have a strange feeling about this conversation?


	6. Chapter 6: Requests

_You've all been waiting for this conversation. I hope it lives up to some of your expectations. No reveal to Arthur yet, but I promise that it will be coming soon! Thank you so much for the massive amounts of support. All of the characters of Merlin belong to the BBC, I just created Utopia. _

_..._

Queen Maelona leads Merlin into a vast, well kept garden. A small pond was dug into the center, surrounded by rocks and small bushes of wild flowers. Ducks swam between the water lilies that floated on it's crystal clear surface. Flowering trees provided shade and caused a floral fragrance to waft through the air. It was so peaceful. The queen guided Merlin to a little wooden gazebo covered in hanging wisteria. "So, shall I call you Merlin or Emrys," she asked, smirking slightly? "Merlin, please. It was the name my mother gave me after all," he responded. "Very true. A name foretold in legend is nothing compared to that from a loving mother. I assume the king does not know your other identity as of yet?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
Merlin stared out into the garden, watching the people of Utopia live their lives with a peacefulness he had never known. He tried to think of all of the reasons why he didn't tell Arthur the truth: it wasn't the right time, Arthur wouldn't accept him, etc. However, seeing the freedom people had here, he couldn't think of a reason.  
"I don't know anymore," he whispered, just loud enough for Maelona to hear. "Fear of him hating me, I guess. Of everyone hating me. Of having to force Arthur to decide between me and what he's always known."  
"Is he your friend?"  
He chuckled. "Not that he'll admit it."  
Maelona glided up next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Then wouldn't he want you to be happy?"  
He paused, thinking about how to answer that. "I am happy," he murmured, not even sure if it was the truth. Maelona laughed.  
"Come now, Merlin. I'm sure you're not happy serving from the shadows forever with your friends unaware of who you truly are. You are Emrys after all, a man born for leadership and spectacle. To guide and inspire with your very presence."  
Merlin looked at the queen and thought over what she just said. Did he want to lead? Did he want to inspire? Did he want to be figure like Arthur? He wasn't very sure about that.  
"The reason I ask," the queen continued. "Is because this is a kingdom that reveres the legend of Emrys and the Once and Future King. Many citizens were refugees of the Purge or lost friends, family because of it. The idea that you, Emrys, will help magic to be treated with peace and respect once again in the land of Albion has made your name synonymous with hope. I was very much looking forward to honoring you properly during your stay in Utopia, but doing so would reveal your true identity to your friends."  
Merlin couldn't help, but stare at her in shock. "You want to honor me?"  
"Well, of course. Like I said, my people hold you in high esteem. You protect the Once and Future King and are charged with bringing magic back. We have heard word of the wonderful things you have done and believe that you deserve to be rewarded. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if some people would call for you and I to be married."  
This last statement caused Merlin's ears to turn a comical shade of red that Queen Maelona had to laugh at. "Do not worry, we wouldn't force it on you unless you wished to marry me." His face grew even redder. "Do you mind if I think about your offer further," he asked, trying to cool off his cheeks?  
"Which one? The offer of marriage or for my court to honor you as should be?"  
"The the honored in court, my lady."  
"Oh, please," she said, turing to face him fully. "Please, none of this my lady nonsense or I will be forced to call you Lord Emrys. Call me Mae. And yes, Merlin, you may think on it. I understand that this will be a difficult decision for you. I'll have someone guide you to your rooms to prepare for the feast later, but I do hope to have your answer by then."  
Merlin smiled up at her gratefully before dipping into a deep bow. "Thank you, Mae. I will."  
She returned the smile before looking across the garden. Finally she spotted young Katrina skipping around the outer edges and called her over.  
"Good afternoon, Queen Mae," she asked as she approached the queen and the manservant.  
"Good afternoon, Katrina. I was wondering if you could guide Merlin to his guest rooms since you know the palace so well. I believe I requested he be set up in Rose Room."  
"Certainly. If you'll follow me." With that, the young girl grabbed tightly onto Merlin's hand and dragged him into the halls. He had just enough time to wave goodbye to the queen. The halls were just as beautiful as the rest of the palace. Arches opened out to the many gardens or were filled with stain glass depicting legends of the kingdom. Tile mosaics, masterfully woven tapestries, and beautiful paintings decorated the inner walls. As they walked deeper into the palace, Merlin began to notice that many of the wooden doors had carvings on them of different animals and plants. He wondered what they could have meant. As if she could read his mind, Katrina spoke up. "Each room in the palace has a theme or a purpose and the theme is marked by a carving on the door. It makes it easier to keep track of where everyone and everything is."  
Merlin nodded in understanding while he and Katrina stopped in front of a door marked with an intricate rose. When his guide opened the door, his jaw hit the floor. The room was huge, bigger than even Arthur's chambers back in Camelot. It was decorated in shades of blue and silver, just like the kingdom's crest. The large, four-poster bed was covered in fine silk for the warm summer. A large fireplace sat on the far wall, the stone mantle carved to look like a flowering vine of roses. Stained glass windows opened to a view of the sea and, when Merlin blinked, he noticed the images in the glass moved. "All of this is for me," he breathed?  
"Yes."  
He quickly spun around, having forgotten the young girl who escorted him to the magnificent room. She now sat at a large table that was littered with platers of fruit. Katrina was munching on a ripe red apple. "This is the best room in the palace," she explained, taking another bite of the fruit.  
"But I'm just a servant!"  
"You are Emrys. Anything less would be an insult on us all."  
He was surprised that she already knew who he was. Then he remembered that she was a seer. Of course, she would know. She quietly finished her apple while Merlin continued to try and contemplate that this was all his for the time being. He even went over to the wardrobe to find that it was filled with fine clothes that looked to be fit for a noble, but on closer inspection, were just his size. "I highly suggest that you wear one of those for the feast tonight. Especially, if you're going to reveal yourself as Emrys," she said, getting up from her spot at the table. "I heard what Mae was telling you and I've seen both outcomes, whether you tell them or not."  
Merlin sighed and plopped on the soft bed. He looked at the wise little girl, her silver hair shining in the daylight. "What do you suggest I do, Katrina?"  
She sat next to him and looked deeply into his eyes. Normally, such an intense gaze would make Merlin feel uncomfortable, but something about Katrina made him feel at ease. After a few moments, she gave him a small smile. "You know what you should do, Emrys. Follow your heart and wear the blue shirt with the black pants, it will bring out your eyes."  
He chuckled lightly as the young girl got up and began to make her way for the door. Just as she reached for the handle, he stopped her. "Katrina," he said. She turned towards him. "Thank you for the advise and please, call me Merlin."  
Her smile grew, lighting up her face. "Your king is down the hall in the dragon room. A servant will be by in a few ours to guide you to the feast Merlin."  
She left after that, leaving Merlin sitting on the bed. After a few moments, he got up and walked back over to the wardrobe filled with his new clothes, noticing that there were quite a bit of blue. He pulled out a nice shirt and black pants and held them up in front of a mirror. Katrina was right. Soon, he would realize that she always was.


	7. Chapter 7: The Feast

_AN: Sorry it's been awhile, but I really wanted to get this chapter right and I've been quite busy with work. Thank you so much for your patience and enthusiastic response to this story. Also, I want to thank Aerist for her absolutely WONDERFUL fanart submission, the first and only one so far. I'm going to make it the cover to the story until further notice. The statement on the crest's banner is "Peace Magic and Freedom" in Old English. It's very fitting, I think, of Utopia. I hope you guys like the new chapter. _

_..._

A few hours after he had arrived at his room, Merlin was relaxing by one of his windows, looking out over the sea and munching on some of the fruit and cheese while he waited for the feast to begin. It was at that moment that Arthur stormed into his room.

"Merlin, I need you're help with…is this your room," he demanded, looking very confused as he took in his surroundings?

"Yep, I guess so since that little Katrina girl brought me here," he responded.

"Your's is bigger than mine."

"Come now, Arthur. Let's not play that game," Merlin chuckled. Arthur was not amused. He continued to take stock on the much nicer room when Gwen followed her husband in.

"Arthur, I told you not to bother Merlin. Queen Maelona insisted on letting us use her servants…Merlin, is this your room?"

He chuckled at the fact Gwen just asked the same question as her husband. "Arthur just asked the same thing and yes, it is."

"It's gorgeous!"

"Merlin, mate," called Gwaine as he, too, entered the room followed by the rest of the knights of the round table.

"Yes, come on in to my new, extravagant room that's apparently bigger than Arthur's," Merlin sarcastically declared as all of his friends entered into his room. They all kept trying to understand how their friend the manservant got the nicest room. _Can't I have nice things too_, he mentally asked himself.

"So, do you know why there's a big rose carved on your door," Elyan asked. Merlin quickly explained the door system that Katrina had explained earlier.

"That explains the theme in my room," Percieval stated.

"Which room did you get," Merlin asked, curious about what his friends got.

"The Bear Room," Percival answered.

"The Oak Room," stated Elyan.

"The Lion Room," said Leon.

"The Dragon Room," Gwen and Arthur said together, but Merlin already knew that.

"The Wolf Room," Gwaine said as he stole some fruit from Merlin's table.

Merlin watched as all of his friends began to make themselves at home in his guest chambers. The knights were in their full uniform as befitting a formal affair like a welcome feast. Gwen was dressed in a beautiful Utopian gown that Queen Maelona must have given to her, much like the clothes Merlin was wearing now. I was a long, flowing dress dyed a bright red that had a golden dragon embroidered from her shoulder to her waist. A gold chain hung from her waist and the Camelot crown was settled perfectly on her free flowing curls.

Arthur, on the other hand, was not ready at all. Merlin sighed and wondered if Arthur would ever learn to dress himself. "Arthur, why are you not dressed for the feast? It's going to start soon," he asked.

This brought Arthur attention back onto the reason he entered the room in the first place. "Because _Mer_lin, I didn't realize you were relaxing in your own palace."

"I thought that Queen Maelona said I was to be treated as one of her personal guests."

"And you assumed that exempted you from your duties?"

"Well, seeing that we both have servants while we're here, yes. I thought they would be helping you dress."

"Then where are your supposed servants?"

"I, unlike certain royal prats, can get dressed on my own." He gestured to the new, nicer outfit he was wearing. He wore a dark blue jacket with a lighter blue shirt underneath with black pants and new, very comfortable black boots. His normal neckerchief was replaced by a new silver one that Katrina had magically appeared with earlier when he was looking for something to wear to the feast.

"You look very nice, Merlin," Gwen complimented, obviously noticing the change for the first time since her observation of the room. He smiled and thanked her.

Gwen quickly shooed Arthur out of the room to get ready himself, Arthur still wondering how his manservant suddenly looked like a lord. They soon returned with an annoyed looking king now dressed in his formal attire, crown on his head. Not long after that, there was a knock at the door.

"Merlin, I-Oh," said Sir Harold as he poked his head into the room. He chuckled as he realized all of the guests he was looking for were conveniently in the same room. "I guess this makes my job easier. I am supposed to escort you all to the welcome feast. If you will follow me."

The group quickly fell in line behind Sir Harold. He lead them through the twisting halls and could already hear the cheers of the feast guests echoing off the stone walls. They walked further and further into the palace until they entered the very heart of it.

"King Arthur," Sir Harold said as they approached the large wooden doors to the feast hall. "Would you say that Camelot can throw a good party?"

Arthur looked at him strangely, wondering where he was going with the question. "You could say that, yes. Why?"

Sir Harold laughed. "Just…prepare yourselves for what you're about to enter."

The party from Camelot gave each other nervous glances, watching Sir Harold push open the heavy doors. What they saw was something none of them were ready for.

The party was already in full swing. Tables surrounded a large performance area where a sorcerer was currently doing some tricks with fire, making it dance through the air and transform into wonderful figures. The ceiling was high and when Merlin looked up he could see that it was made out of some sort of glass or crystal. People from all walks of life were squeezed into the large room. There were even children running between the members of court. Merlin couldn't help, but think again that they looked so free.

The room burst into cheers as the guests of honor arrived and were guided to their seats at a high table towards the back. Arthur was sat to the left of Queen Maelona's empty throne with Gwen next to him, Merlin next to her, and the rest of the knights filling in the other seats. To the right of the empty throne sat an empty chair followed by the Queen's Counselors.

"Where is the Queen," Arthur quietly asked the closest counselor, Lord Declan. He gave the visiting king a kind smile.

"Mae has always enjoyed making a grand entrance," he said, his voice raspy from old age. Then he turned his attention back to the stage area just in time to see the sorcerer conjure a giant rose out of fire.

The flames grew hotter and hotter until it turned blue with the heat never truly reaching the viewers. Then, it bloomed, the petals unfolding one by one until they revealed no other than Queen Maelona herself standing proud at its center in a dress that looked like quick silver with straps that fell just off her shoulders. Her radiant crown shined in the fire's glow and her curls fluttered around he.

The crowd's cheers grew even louder, if that was even possible, for the young queen's marvelous appearance. Merlin joined them in their enthusiasm, but his friends were a little more uncomfortable by the amount of magic that was in the air. Especially since their host just appeared in a giant fire flower without being burned.

Queen Maelona and the sorcerer bowed to each other in respect before the sorcerer backed away and Maelona took the stage.

"Friends," she said, her voice resonating through the room which immediately fell silent. "Tonight we celebrate the arrival of new allies and, hopefully, friends from the land of Albion. King Arthur and Queen Guinevere of Camelot and their loyal knights." The crowd clapped enthusiastically, surprising Merlin with their acceptance of the group.

"In their visit, I hope beyond hope that we may begin to strengthen our ties to Albion and show our kin the freedom and good that magic has to offer the land. My parents perished protecting this kingdom, but in doing so they also took away our chance to show what good magic can be. Now is the time to return and be a part of Albion's golden age."

The cheers were now at a deafening level. Arthur and Gwen weren't sure how to take this declaration about the good of magic, but didn't feel it was their place to interrupt the enchantress queen. They also knew they could easily be overpowered if they did.

At this point in her speech, Queen Maelona looked over to Merlin and spoke to him mentally. _Well, Emrys? Will you continue to hide in the shadows or allow us to shine a light on you and honor you as you should be? _

Merlin glanced over at Arthur, still unsure about his friend's reaction to his secret. Mae caught his hesitation.

_Do not worry, Merlin. All will be well. He can not hurt you while you are in Utopia. My kingdom and I will stand by you if anything happens. _

Merlin looked into Queen Maelona's eyes and in that moment all he could see was the promise of…freedom. No more hiding. No more loneliness. He would finally be appreciated for all he had done. It was what he always wanted. He could only hope that Arthur and his friends could understand. He found himself nodding his head just slightly, causing a smile to light up Maelona's face.

"My dear friends, I have more exciting news! With King Arthur's arrival comes a figure of great power and legend. Many of you have heard of the Once and Future King and his protector, Emrys, the most powerful warlock to ever live. It does me a great honor to tell you that King Arthur is that king of myth and in his party is Emrys himself."

Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd. Arthur stood from his seat and glared down at his friends in shock. One of them had lied to him. One of them had magic.

Gwen and the knights all looked amongst themselves, trying to figure out who the secret sorcerer. It was Merlin that looked nervous, his attention solely focused on the Queen.

"I ask that Emrys please join me in showing those in this room tonight the good that magic can do. Come and except the honor you rightfully deserve for all you have done in the service of magic as well as your king."

Maelona raised her hands and formed an orb of fire that quickly took shape into another rose. She stood their for a moment, unsure if Merlin would rethink his answer.

Then a small spout of water shot from the high table and steam billowed in the air before taking the form of a fierce dragon. It circled over her head for a moment before flying over the heads of the guests, all of them following the smoke's progress with rapt attention. Finally, it descended towards the high table, flying past Arthur, Gwen, and the knights before landing on the shoulders of Merlin, who was now standing up from his seat.

Queen Maelona grinned and offered him her hand, an invitation to join her in the center of the room. Slowly, he made his way across the room, refusing to turn to face his friends who wore expressions ranging from disbelief to shock to betrayal. When he made it to Maelona's side, he took her soft hand in his and she raised it in the air.

"I give you Merlin Emrys, protector of Albion and the Once and Future King and Queen," she declared.

The room was silent for a moment before all of the members of Utopia's court kneeled in respect and wonder. The nobles of Camelot looked around the room in awe of the kingdoms response to their friend who they always thought as the goofy, smiling servant. Now, they saw him in a different light, his true light. He looked strong, powerful, wise beyond his years, and in every way an equal to Queen Maelona.

Arthur, unsure of how to process this new information quickly left the hall, the sound of the wooden door echoing loudly in the quiet room. Merlin turned, as if to follow, but felt a tug of his hand that was still incased in Maelona's.

"Give him a moment, Merlin," she said. "It's a lot to take in."

So, he turned back to the crowd of bowing nobles unsure of what to do. All he knew was that things would never be the same after this and he prayed to the Goddess that he could make Arthur and his friends understand.


	8. Chapter 8: Wise Words

_AN: I'm so glad that everyone seemed to enjoy the reveal last chapter! Hope you guys are ready for Arthur's reaction and this chapter. I'm so happy with how this story is starting to take shape and, trust me, I have plenty of surprises left to keep you on the edge of your seats! Keep up with those reviews because I love them!_ _BBC still owns Merlin...no matter how much some you dislike its ending._

_..._

After the members of the court stood again, Maelona covered for Merlin as he went to talk to his friends who still sat there in silent shock. He stood in front of them, trying to gage their reaction.

"So…,"he said, unsure of what to do.

Gwen was the first to brake the silence between them. "Well, that was one way to tell us the truth," she said nervously.

"Um….yeah. Sorry. I guess…I just…it was kind of…I wasn't sure how I could tell you all so I kind of just took the Queen's lead," he tried to explain.

"In a way," Leon spoke up. "Everything makes sense now. There were many times that I thought we should have been dead, but we weren't. I guess it's thanks the all powerful Emrys, huh?"

They all laughed awkwardly before falling back into the silence.

Gwaine looked at Merlin curiously for a moment before glancing at his cup then back to Merlin. "Can you turn water into mead?"

…

Arthur stormed through the halls which eventually lead him into one of the gardens. Not paying attention to where he was going, he soon found himself lost in a vast maze. Still, he wandered through the shrubs with only the moon lighting the way.

_Why would Merlin lie to him_, he wondered? _Why would he practice magic when it did nothing, but covert men and women to evil and darkness?_

Looking around him now, however, he could see the proof that magic wasn't all evil and darkness. But that couldn't excuse Merlin of lying to him all of this time.

Now that Arthur did start looking around, he began to notice that he was hopelessly lost. He sighed heavily.

"Great," he murmured. "Not only has my servant been lying to me all these years, but I'm also lost in this God forsaken maze."

"You don't have to be," a small voice called out.

Arthur turned around and found himself face to face with the little seer girl. Katrina. Her silver hair shimmered in the moonlight and her wide green eyes stared at him with curiosity and a little bit off fear. _Is she afraid of me,_ he wondered?

Slowly, he approached her and kneeled in front of the little girl.

"Do you know the way out," he asked? She gave him a shy smile and nodded before taking his large hand in her small one, guiding him through the maze.

As she lead him through the maze, she began to speak.

"I take it that you are unhappy about the identity of Emrys."

He stared at her for a moment before answering. "My servant has been lying to me since we first met. Unhappy is an understatement."

"Your servant or your friend?"

This made Arthur stop in his tracks. "My ser-….my friend. Or, at least, I thought he was."

She chuckled. "Whether you believe it or not, he is still your friend. He lied to protect you. After all, his life has not been the safest one."

"And how would you know that?"

"I am a seer, sire. I don't just see into the future, but also into the past and I have already looked into the past of you and Emrys. You would not be standing here today if he were not loyal to you. If he were not your friend."

"You know nothing!" He screamed, frustrated by everything going on around him. "First, I'm tricked into coming to this kingdom of magic, something that I was taught to see as evil my entire life. Then, I see all of these people who should fear the very sight of me greet me with open arms. Now, my manservant, the man I thought I knew for years as a disobedient, lazy, and rather klutzy, but lovable friend, turns out to be a sorcerer who your people worship!"

"Warlock."

"What," Arthur asked, confused by the sudden correction.

"You called Emrys a sorcerer when he is actually a warlock, sire. Warlocks are born with magic engrained in their very blood. That is what Emrys is as well as Queen Maelona and myself."

"But that's impossible."

"You will find, sire, that nothing is truly impossible," she laughed. "Especially where Emrys is concerned. However, I believe that we all have a little bit of magic in us, it's just that others have more of a blaze than a spark. It is the spark of life that allows us to do great things, whether wonderful or terrible. It seems silly to try and destroy something that is engrained in us."

"But magic corrupts-"

"Yes, yes, I have heard all of that in my visions! Magic kills and corrupts, but so does power! We are humans, after all, power can corrupt every soul! A sword can kill just as easily as a spell so don't go yelling to me about corruption!"

Arthur stared at this screaming little girl in wonder. Physically, she looked like any other girl her age, but her posture and words betrayed her. Her spirit was much older than it should be.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Lady Katrina," he whispered causing the frown she wore for their argument to turn into a small smile.

"You are confused, King Arthur. I understand. However, you must look at this situation from Merlin's perspective. While you have been lied to, Merlin has had to lie to his best friends and shoulder many great secrets all alone. That is why Queen Maelona invited you all and had offered to reveal his secret. She knew he would not have revealed it otherwise and that he shouldn't have to shoulder this responsibility alone. All we ask is that you listen to him before you make any bias."

Arthur pondered the small girl's wise words as they made their way out of the maze and back to the grand hall where the party continued. As they entered, Arthur noticed his knights and queen still sitting in their seats, unsure of what to do, except for Gwaine who was bothering Merlin with different questions about what he could do.

"Could you turn Arthur into a toad?"

"If I wanted to, yes. Will I? No."

"Could you make Percival and Elyan's hair grow down to their ankles?"

"Yes."

"Could you turn water to wine?"

"Yes."

"Could you turn water into mead?"

"Didn't you already ask this question?"

It was then that he noticed Arthur approaching the table, chuckling slightly at the drunken knight's antics. Merlin immediately got up from his seat, much to Gwaine's disappointment, and rushed up to his king's side to try and explain himself.

"Arthur, please let me explain. I am so sorry. I didn't know how else to tell you and Queen Maelona said she wanted her kingdom to know who I was. I know you probably feel betrayed and hurt, all of you, but-"

"_Mer_lin! Breath!" Arthur said, stopping his friends rambling as his face was turning red from lack of oxygen. Merlin took a deep breath and went to continue, but Arthur stopped him.

"Why don't we save this discussion for tomorrow? This is supposed to be a feast celebrating our arrival. Besides, it seems like there are some people who want to meet you."

Merlin looked strangely at him before looking over his shoulder. There were in fact several courtiers anxiously waiting to meet Emrys himself. He gave them a cautious wave which they returned enthusiastically.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, King Arthur." The two men turned to the side to see Queen Maelona approach them, Katrina grinning by her side.

"It would be wise to save such a long and, I'm sure, taxing conversation for tomorrow," she continued. "Tonight let us have peace and celebrate the hopeful alliance between our two kingdoms."

The two men nodded their agreement and began to make their way back to the table. However, Maelona stopped Merlin from going too far.

"If you would be so kind though, Merlin, it would be a pleasure if you would perform some magic for the court. I know that they are itching to see the great Emrys at work. I shall perform with you if you find yourself nervous."

Merlin gaped at her like a fish, not sure what to say. He glanced back at Arthur who thought for a minute before nodding encouragingly. Merlin then gave his consent to the queen. She smiled and eagerly pulled him towards the center of the ring. She only stopped for a moment to mentally tell Katrina she could sit in the Queen's throne so she could watch making the girl squeal and rush towards the seat. Arthur couldn't help, but grin at the girl as he took his own seat between her and his wife.

He watched as Maelona and Merlin walked into the center of the room, murmuring to each other, assumably about what they would perform. Then they walked to stand on either side of the room, facing each other, and the room became silent.

Slowly, Arthur, Gwen, and the knights began to see a subtle shift in their friend. He stood straighter and looked more…powerful as he prepared to perform with the queen.

They both took their stances and then they began a magical dance around the room throwing spells into the air as if they were playthings.

Together they created several orbs of light that spun around them before taking the air. The lights flew around the guests causing them to gasp in wonder of the simple pieces of magic. One courtier tried to touch the orb of light which caused it to burst into sparkles and take the shape of a bird the fluttered around her, tweeting a happy tone. Soon, others followed her example and the orbs turned into different shapes of nature: butterflies, fish, birds, small horses. All of them moved around the world before meeting in the center where they began to fuse together into a tower of light that grew and transformed into a large tree with branches fluttering in a nonexistent wind. At its base, Maelona conjured several bushes to grow and bloom into jewel roses. In the branches, Merlin conjured a flaming dragon to crawl down and twist around the tree trunk.

Arthur, Gwen, and the knights watched the spectacle in awe. The power and control they watched their friend practice was unlike anything they'd seen and only overshadowed by the blinding smile on his face. They had never seen their friend look so happy in all the time they had known him. He looked so free.

Merlin smiled at Maelona as they continued their performance. They covered the rest of the floor with conjured grass and flowers, making a sweet fragrance billow into the air. The sounds of nature echoed around the room and the ceiling transformed into the night sky. The guests all got out of their seats and began to walk around the outdoor setting that had magically been created inside.

Finally, they had shooting stars fall across the sky and into the room where they rained down into sparkles. When the sparkles touched the enchantment Maelona and Merlin had already done, the magic washed away until the room once again stood as it once was.

Both warlocks allowed their eyes to return to their original colors as they walked to meet each other once again in the center. They bowed together to each side of the room, ending with the high table. The people of Camelot watched their good friend bow before them in amazement of his talent while little Katrina bounced up and down in her seat. Merlin laughed and blushed as Maelona complimented his magic.

The more Arthur watched Merlin, the more he saw the true Merlin emerge. It was as if part of weight was off of his shoulder. Not all of it, but part of it. He was happy and Arthur couldn't find it in him to hate Merlin. He still felt hurt that Merlin didn't trust him, but he could see how much pressure had been on his best friend. Tomorrow, he would make sure to take Katrina's advice and listen to Merlin. He was determined to make sure the rest of that weight would leave Merlin's shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9: Tempus

_I'm so, so sorry for the really long wait. I wasn't 100% sure about where I want'ed to go with this particular chapter and I have been very busy for the last few days. Here it is though! Merlin tells his story. I didn't go into too much detail because I figured we've seen the show, why repeat it? A little bit of Maelona, not a lot, but I promise that you will soon have a lot plus a few more additions to the story. Keep up the reviews! I love looking at them! I can't believe I have over 100 followers! Love you all! BBC owns Merlin. I am not rich enough. _

Merlin woke up the morning after the welcome feast to someone bouncing up and down on the bed. As his eyes slowly cracked themselves open, they were met with the deep emerald eyes of Katrina.

"GOOD MORNING, MERLIN," she cried.

He let out a high-pitched shriek before falling off the bed, pulling the sheets with him. The only thing that stopped him from hitting the ground was his magic, which slowed his fall to a stop for a moment before bringing him back into his bed.

Katrina giggled shyly at the end of the bed as Merlin got himself resituated in his bed. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask why she was in his room in the first place, his door suddenly opened to reveal Maelona, already dressed for the day. Merlin scrambled to pull his blanket over his night shirt and somewhat tame his messy hair. However, her focus was only on Katrina, giving the seer a look that rivaled Gaius's.

"Katrina, what in the Triple Goddesses' name are you doing in Lord Emrys's room," she asked?

"I wanted to wake him up for breakfast," she said shyly, trying to use her childlike innocence to her advantage…. it wasn't working.

"And where is Merlin's servant, Henry? I told him specifically for you not to disturb Merlin this morning."

Katrina began to look very guilty. "Um…. he's…um…"

"Katrina."

"He may or may not be levitating over the great hall in his underthings."

"Katrina!"

"Well…if he had just let me come wake up Merlin."

"Katrina, go let poor Henry down this instant."

"Yes, my lady," she pouted. She hoped off the bed and stomped out of the room.

"And you have double lessons today after breakfast," Maelona called after her.

"Ah, come on!"

Maelona chuckled as she looked back at Merlin who looked at the queen with wide eyes. She looked as stunning as yesterday, her long hair plated in a tight braid over her shoulder, her circlet and silver ribbons intricately woven into the strands. Her dress was a deep violet with silver trim, a square neckline, and wide bell sleeves that slightly swept the ground. A silver chain wrapped around her hips completed the look.

She smirked at him before crossing the room and sitting on the side of the bed.

"I am truly sorry for Katrina's intrusion. She can be quite a handful sometimes, but she means well."

It took a moment for Merlin to respond do to the fact that he was still trying to get over the fact that a beautiful queen was sitting on his bed while he was in his night clothes.

"It's…it's quite alright. I was probably going to wake up soon, anyways. Is anyone else, up?"

"Yes. I believe everyone is. You are the last. I requested that the staff let you sleep in since you probably don't have many opportunities to do so back home."

Merlin looked at her in surprise. "Oh! That was very kind of you," he said.

She smiled, looking somewhat shy. "It was my pleasure."

They sat in silence for a moment, looking at anything, but each other. Merlin finally broke the silence.

"I should probably get changed."

"Oh! Yes, of course." Looking quite flustered, Maelona stood and made her way to the door to give Merlin some privacy. Before she left, she turned back and told him that they would be meeting in the royal dining hall for breakfast. He nodded and she shut the door.

Maelona leaned her back against the door for moment and took a deep breath. She then began berating herself about her silly behavior as she made her way down the hall. What she didn't know was that Merlin was doing the same thing as he got out of bed and ready for the day.

….

A little while later and after a few wrong turns, Merlin finally came tumbling into the dining hall. It was not as grand as the main hall they had the banquet in last night, but still beautiful like the rest of the palace. Marble pillars with vines carved into the stone held up high ceilings. A large, circular table sat in the center, laden with breakfast foods of all kind: meats, fruit, cheeses, and pastries galore. It was not unlike Arthur's round table in Camelot except this one had a whole in its center possibly for performances or presentations.

His friends, Maelona, and Katrina were already seated with full plates and goblets in front of them. Merlin quickly found an empty chair between Gwen and Maelona and piled some food on his plate. He chuckled as he noticed one of the servants, who he assumed was Henry, steering clear of Katrina at all costs.

The group chatted amicably throughout breakfast, exchanging stories and information. The one topic they steered clear of though was Merlin and his magic. After everyone had finished eating and the plates had been cleared away, a servant approached Maelona with something wrapped in blue silk. She smiled her thanks as she took it. She turned to Merlin, unwrapped the fabric, and held out the mysterious object out to him. It was a pearl white stone about the size of Merlin's fist and reminded him of the stone from the Crystal Caves. He asked what it was.

"This is the Tempus Stone," she said. "Whoever holds the stone will be able to share their memories with those around them. They will be projected for the room to see as long as you hold the stone. Even your emotions in those moments will be transferred to your friends."

Merlin hesitantly took the stone into his hand, careful to make sure that his skin wasn't touching it's smooth surface. He looked at his friends around him who all seemed to look at him expectantly. He felt a hand settle on his should and turned back to the Queen.

"I will give you and your friends some privacy," she whispered, dismissing the servants as she went. Katrina was about whine, but another look from Maelona made her think twice and follow her queen out of the dining hall, leaving Merlin to face his friends alone.

He cleared his throat before he began to explain what Maelona had just told him about the crystal and it's power. "I know that you all are probably still weary about magic, particularly mine, but you should know that you have nothing to fear. I have dedicated my life to protecting you all and Camelot. I have done many things that I regret, but I would like to help you all understand what I kept from you for so long."

His friends looked at him sadly, wondering what he had done for them to make him so somber when discussing the past. They wondered why he didn't tell any of them and how one man could carry such a burden on his shoulders for so long.

They all nodded to Merlin since they were unable to think of the proper words to tell him it was all right. Merlin took a deep breath and shifted the stone out of the fabric so that the smooth, cool surface touched his skin. A wave of magic pushed out in a wave to encompass the small group.

In the center of the table's ring, an orb appeared and began to quickly play through Merlin's life starting when he was just a baby levitating things with a blink of an eye. While the images would have been too fast to see for anyone outside of the spell, those under its influence were able to follow closely and feel the emotions of their friend during those times. They laughed when Merlin would unknowing cause mischief and cry as the people of his village bullied him and grew up in fear.

Then came the stories of when he was older and his life in Camelot. They began to see just how much Merlin had done for them, all he had lost. After awhile, there was very little laughter. There were just tears for everything their friend had gone through alone with no one to help him.

As the memories began to run out, the images slowed down until finally they faded away. Merlin sighed with a relief. It had taken a lot of energy work the crystal for that long and even more to endure all of the emotions he once had all over again.

A small knock echoed through the room followed by the slight creak of a door opening. A young servant girl walked in with a tray laden with steaming mugs. She curtsied demurely.

"The queen requested that these be brought up to you once the stone was finished. It will help take the edge off the emotional after-effects," she said, her voice soft, but loud in the quiet room. She placed a mug in front of each of the guests then left with another quiet curtsy. Everyone took small sips of the warm, rich liquid and began to feel almost comforted from the drink.

After a few moments more sitting in silence, it was Gwaine who spoke up first.

"Merlin, did you…you really went through all of that? The near-death? The lost love?"

Merlin looked down at the stone that was now sitting on the oak table. He couldn't seem to meet the eyes of his friends. He nodded, taking another sip of his drink.

A small sob escaped Gwen and within minutes she was up out her seat and practically tackling Merlin out of his chair. Merlin looked at his friend uncertainly, but eventually returned the hug.

"Merlin." He pulled away from the hug and looked to his king. Arthur slowly stood from his seat and made his way around the table. Merlin also got up from his seat, moving a still crying Gwen into it, and faced Arthur. He held is breath, unsure of the reaction he would get after Arthur saw all of the mistakes he made, the lives he took.

What he didn't expect, however, was for Arthur to throw his arms around Merlin and hug him just like his wife. Merlin has even more hesitant than he was with Gwen, but when he returned the hug, he let out a laugh of relief.

He had a feeling that things could be okay.


End file.
